dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Rose vs Maka Albarn
No rules. Just bloodshed. DBX! Scythe Duel Between Two Monster Hunting Young Girls! Setting: Vale A bright, luminous full moon hung over the landscape of Vale like a lightbulb in the sky, casting a reflection of the sun's rays onto the forested land. The leaves of the tree canopies kept most of this light from hitting the grass below, yet thanks to the rich soil plants grew just fine. Ruby Rose, however, didn't need the soil or the sunlight at this point in time. With her hood over her head for secrecy's sake should anyone be wandering the woods at this late hour, she was only concerned with finding Grimm. A few claws from one of them was all she required for a souped-up class project with Weiss, but her school schedule kept her too busy to venture out to get them in the day, so she had slipped out at night with the help of her semblance to search. So far, the woods had been empty. The only notable creatures Ruby had found were a baby bird that had fallen out of its nest (which she helped back up, much to the gratitude of the mama bird) and a squirrel struggling to uncover a nut it had buried in the ground just a little too well. Crescent Rose was slung over her back, the custom red weapon bouncing against her body with every step she took. Ruby: Hmf... Where the heck are all the Grimm? This forest is crawling with them in the daytime... After a good bit of exploring the shady acres, Ruby heard rustling noises from a nearby clearing in the brush. She snuck into a bush near the clearing and peeked out from inside, her eyes beholding two large Ursa Grimm standing there in the darkness. She retreated back into the bush and allowed herself a quiet squeal of joy. Ruby: Finally! Their claws look great for use in the project! Weiss will be proud of me for once! Activating Crescent Rose into its scythe form, Ruby darted from the bushes and yelled out a mighty battle cry. Ruby: YAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaahhhhh...? Her cry died out and she lowered Crescent Rose when she saw the bodies of the two Grimm already dissipating into dark mist. The young huntress's eye twitched in slight irritation; those were the first two Grimm she'd come across all night and they had been snatched just out of her grasp. A ways further ahead stood another young girl, also wielding a large scythe. She had long blonde pigtails that fell down a little ways past her shoulders, and she seemed to be wearing some kind of odd school uniform. This was Maka Albarn, and in her search for Kishin Eggs within these strange, foreign woods she had come upon peculiar black beasts that she dispatched with ease. Ruby: HEY! Maka almost jumped at the shrill young voice behind her, and she turned to see an angry Ruby clutching Crimson Rose with both hands. Ruby: I almost had them! Why'd you have to go and do that?! Maka arched an eyebrow confusedly at Ruby. Maka: Uh... Sorry? They were just standing there, and they were in my way... Ruby didn't listen, too frustrated with the idea of staying up longer to find more Grimm to take her words into account. Ruby: Now I have to find more...! You're gonna pay for that!! Maka's scythe, Soul, sighed to her. Soul: Little red riding hood got lost on the way to grandma's... Better show her the way back, eh, Maka? Maka nodded and prepared herself. It was time to fight. Maka: If you're so confident, then I'll get you out of my way too! HERE WE GO!!! Category:GalacticAttorney Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Scythe Duel Category:Anime/Manga vs Internet Shows themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies